Horsing Around
by k8g8s8
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider and you are hanging out with your friend, his name is Equius you tend to make silly nicknames for him, who he finds annoying but he doesn't complain a whole lot. At the moment you two are making robots together. M rated for smut in later chapters. Yaoi warning! BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are hanging out with your friend, his name is Equius you tend to make silly nicknames for him, who he finds annoying but he doesn't complain a whole lot. At the moment you two are making robots together

''Hey, big blue, what do you think about adding some horns to this brobot for a change?'' he looks up from the work he's doing and stumbles over to your work table

''I think it would look excellent with horns...'' You hold the robots head in your hands and roll it around ''but the question is what type of horns?''

Maybe just generic horns like on Eq's troll bots haha troll bots you gotta remember that one, ''It's just a sparring bot for Jake…. Hey Eq can I tell you some thing?'' Equius gives a silent nod, ''I sort of have a crush on Jake''

You sort of thought everyone knew, but you just wanted to tell your sort of best friend about it, "Have you told him your flushed for him?" Eq asks you,

"well sort of... First, I thought I was being friend-zoned, then I thought he liked me and when I finally thought he was getting serious, he said he was, and I quote, "not into guys like me"… Well I don't think he's gay anyway... well you know humans and their strange sexuality problems"

He looks at you with a worried look on his face, "Are you okay, Strider? You seem a little down these past few days" Well you had just told Jake off a few days ago. You know told him to fuck off if he didn't except my feelings "No I'm fine I don't need that asshole to rule my life.. Is there any one you have feelings for?" You say and put the robot head down.

He was silent for a while. He straightened his back and looked straight at you, "Dirk… I have had feelings for you for a long time… Since I laid my eyes on you I knew you liked my little hoof beasts just like me by your t-shirt and Nepeta had told me you made robots and that grin and those pointy shades, the low hue of your text when we messaged each other. It made me feel depraved to have feelings for a human but then we started building robots together and talking about horses and …... and my feelings only grew. I feel red for you. If you will except my feelings I would be honored if you would be my matesprit"

Wow. You were really surprised. I mean sure, he was handsome, okay and he was nice guy and he has most of your interests but you never expected him to like-like you.

But he's a troll and you thought he was straight I mean he liked that Aradia girl right?

"Wow. I did not expect that. I mean sure, I like you as a friend but, I'm going to have to think about this", you were gonna keep rambling but, he interrupts you, "I'm okay with black feelings or red, I don't care if I'm even in your strange human quadrant. I just want you to acknowledge my romantic feelings...'', He had clearly practiced keeping himself in-line while saying this but, the passion, the way he said it, was clear. And though you could not see through the shades you think he's almost crying but I mean a strong dude like him isn't going to just break down, "It pains me to know that the one you are flushed for rejects you... he clearly doesn't know what he's missing…''

He's talking about Jake... oh now you fee like crying

"But, I'd be okay just staying friends with you. I don't want my romantic feelings to get in the way of a proper friendship", you flash-step to him and cut him off with a kiss you give the blue-eyed man a chance since he's nice, he's not a jerk like Jake and Jake's not gay and Jake's- You should stop thinking about Jake. 'Cause Eq deserves better then a guy that only thinks about his other crush.  
The kiss was hesitant. And you're doing most of the work. So you pull back, "Okay, Mr. Zahhack, I'll give you a chance, but you gotta woe me... and you really need some kissing classes… the class starts now and you better learn some thing" you give him a smirk, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about hurting you... I know we sparred before, but, I'm just a little too tense for physical contact right now"

Oh, now you start to get ideas you have been dying to experiment, with some more kinky stuff, but you never realized how perfect this guy was for it, "What do you say about testing out some robots to get you a bit tired and less tense and then we can have a little make-out or snuggle sessions?", he smiles and nods "I .. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you will gave me a chance. I promise, I won't disappoint you.''

**It's my first time doing this so.. uh well.. I'm a big fan of this ship... More like crazy fan girl but you get my point... i see this ship as a really fluffy and kinky one so i made this cute little thing for those of you who ship it... I wanted to put some smut in there but i couldn't .. I'll maybe add some later so hope you wait for some more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Equius had been fighting the robots for about half an hour. He tossed the last robot into the wall, but it just stood back up reached over to him and punched him in the face, broke his glasses completely and gave him a nosebleed but he caught the robots hand and completely crushed it and ripped its head off... Damn, you never imagined watching someone fight, other than Jake, would get you going like this. His sweat made his muscles shiny and slick, his hair thrashing around, like the mane of a horse. Okay, your not going further then fantasies at this point. But, damn, this gets you going.

"Hey Blue... Are you okay?" His breathing is fast and shallow.

"Yes, of horse... Dirk, I'm fine... I just have a nosebleed. I'll be fine." Horse puns. Non-ironically, this is one of the things you were so interested in. When you first met him, you found it annoying, but now you find it cute.

"I'll go get a towel for you." You walk over the pile of towels on the other side of the room and take two fluffy unused towels and walk back to Equius.

"So, Stud... you tired enough yet?" You say as you hand him one of the towels

"Yes, I believe so." He wipes the blood of his face and the sweat off his arms

"So, you won't crush me or anything?" You say with a smirk.

"I am tired enough to not crush you. If I focus on not hurting you… and I think to fall asleep while we are doing some thing romantic, would be quite embarrassing"

You go a little bit closer to him, pressing your body up against him.

"So, how about that make out session?" You say with a suggestive tone. He blushes and nods, clearly too flustered to speak.

"So, standing or sitting or… What? "You both look around,

"Well, we could head over to my bed room?" You say.

"Oh, yes that is good idea, Strider" You give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Yea it is, plus no one's going to interrupt us if we're in there" He brings the towel up to his face to try and wipe away all the sweat that's pouring down as you walk on over to your room. He opens the door for you. He's such a gentleman. He's probably trying really hard not to break the door off.

"Thank you, Mr. Zahhak." You say as you step in to your room, the floor has a few stray smuppets lying around. Pony play and Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson and puppet posters 'cause all those things are awesome and no one can tell you otherwise "Oh my, Dirk let me just tell you how much I admire your fine taste in art... I especially admire your hoofbeast portraits"

He's looking around your room like he's never been there... Well he's only been in there two times before and at the time he just sort of stared at the pony play picks for a while then you two talked about robots.

"Yeah, you told me before… interested in trying out some pony play gear later on?"

He seems interested, flustered, confused and happy all at the same time.

"Yes, I would... but for now… let's just…"

He's mumbling again trying to seem straight forward, but trips over his words trying not to say anything lewd.

"Let's just sit down on my bed and kiss passionately or make out or whatever."

You know him well enough not to say anything sexual on a first date, but damn, you just want to kiss him so badly you want to wrap your arms around him and fill that void in your heart which Jake left you with... You want to fill his void make him feel happy. You want to ravish his amazing body so much, but as you said before, you're afraid to say it 'because you might lose his interest.

"Yes sir", he says and sits down, and then you sit down in his lap as he gently drapes one arm around you.  
You turn to face him and start by kissing him lightly.

He responds by parting his and letting you deepen the kiss and you do. You slip your tongue in and run it over his sharp teeth. You moan a little as his tongue starts exploring your mouth and you pull back a little and bite his lower lip and blue grunts in response, he then wraps his arms around you and starts kissing down your neck, to your collar bone, his kisses are gentle and sloppy.  
He's really trying to please, not hurt you and for some reason you like. How you actually feel like a prince by how well he's taking care of you, you continue to make out and experiment with how far your new matesprit is willing to go with you at this point. You try kissing gently, you try kissing hard, and you try moving his hands around to see where he's willing to go when it comes to you.

He reacts most when you kiss him gently with pleads of want and frustration and when you give it to him hard, he shivers and moans your name, mostly just your surname.

He's so polite and submissive, but he always does these little things to try and state his dominance to you, but then falls back treating you like you're the one who should be in control. Like how when your tongues fight for dominance while you kiss, but when you gain control, he totally let's you take over. It's like he's testing if you can rule over him. Now you get it. This guy needs to be topped to get off. In other words, he likes power play. Well, you'll show him power play.

"Now... kneel'' He drops down between your legs like a limp doll... Well that's sexy

"Now, unbutton my pants" You say trying to sound authoritative and commanding.

"Yes, sir" He barely manages to say while gently unbuttoning your pants and looks up at you with pleading eyes, are you going to have to give him orders for everything? Oh well, you don't care he's cute anyway.

"Now, when I pull my dick out your going to…" you try and raise your voice a little bit for this one.

"Suck my fucking cock..." Equius flinches a little bit when you curse.

"Well, ain't that cute. Come on, do it or don't. I know you want to" you play with his hair a little then pull him towards your crotch, not forcefully, but hard enough, so he knows who's boss. You push your underwear down with one hand, still holding his horns with your other hand and your hard-on pops out.

"Just lick it first… and when you suck watch the teeth. I don't want my dick to get cut off okay?" you look down at him and see something moving in his pants and wonder what a troll dick looks like. Well, it must be really different, because this… something moving down there with him.

He's looking at your dick like he's never seen anything like it, but he's not objecting so he must be okay with it.

"Yes, sir " he pauses a little after saying that to lick his lips and hesitantly starts by licking the tip of your cock then licks down to the base and back up, he gently braces one hand on your thigh and the other one firmly on the floor. You grab his unbroken horn in a fit of, 'Oh my Gog, this feels so good', his tongue is a little rough and he's sweating and practically slobbering all over your cock, sucking on the tip then taking in as much as he can.

"Oh Gog… Oh take a little bit more…Oh fuck…"

You bite your lip and pull him by his horns and hair and force him to take your hole cock, he gags a little bit but doesn't pull away.

"You like that don't you? You like choking on my human dick, you fucking bitch... Oh … OH YEAH! Oh my god..!"

All of a sudden Equius started to fucking purr. Maybe, it's the dirty talk or maybe it's the fact that you're rubbing the base of his horns, unintentionally, but it feels like some one just mixed a really tight, well-lubed flesh, light and a vibrator. You think you could just blow your load right there, but…

"OH GOG GET OFF!" he pulls off you, short of breath and you're so close that if you touched your dick, you'd blow and that would mean less fun for the both of you.  
You notice he looks sort of panicky and shocked. Like he did something wrong

"Oh, Eq, babe, I'm sorry. It's okay... it's just… Well, you're just way too good at this shit so yeah… I've had enough for now. How about we see what's going on in your pants?" he looks at you waiting for a command.

"Okay, take your shorts off" and he does… Wow, he's wearing garters and high socks and his underwear is as blue as the bags under his eyes and there's something moving a little in there and you can't wait to see what it is.

"Now, your shirt" you say with a smirk… He takes his shirt off... his ripped troll abs are in full view, all slick and shiny with sweat. He's covered with scrapes bruises and scars and for some reason, that's one of the sexiest things about him as if you know building fighting robots, being a total hunk, loving horses just as much as you and actually thinking your pretty sexy too isn't sexy enough, those scars are.

"Okay, good boy" You slip your shirt off and pull your pants off. You leave the shades on because you can that's why "Okay, now stand up."  
He does as he's told and then you kneel before him "But, Strider, I—" You look up to him.

"I'm still on top even though I'm kneeling… Even though your the one standing doesn't mean your in control you got that?!" He blushes and looks away as you proceed to pull his underwear off.

"Yes sir" you grin and pull his underwear a bit down and his troll dick slips out

"Wow " ,you gasp and stare in shock , its huge blue and sort of like a tentacle dick or a really long tongue that somehow works like a dick and it's oozing blue fluid from the tip and from in between his legs.

"Are you still okay with pleasuring me?" Equius manages to say, still looking away "Yeah, I'm still in, this is getting interesting…" you wrap your hand around the base of the bulge and he makes the cutest little grunt you've ever heard

"Umm ... so ... What do you trolls call your dicks? You know, I have a dick, you have a…?" you squeeze a little harder as it wraps around your hand "a bulge sir… oh my…" he shuts up and moans and his bulge tightens

His grip "Bulge eh… it's really interesting alright… now tell me, are all trolls this huge?" you say and now using both hands as you play with it a little "I don't know … uh … I wouldn't expect them to have a bulge like mine at my age " he gasps and bites his lip "I'm sort of an early bloomer, s you might say" you're clearly doing something right because he's moaning and groaning like a wild beast already.  
"Okay, blue take your underwear completely off, sit down on the bed, then spread your legs" he does as you command and you get in between his legs and notice he has a sort of pussy like hole beneath his bulge and you decide to put your finger in.

"AH~! Dirk!" he screams as you start fingering him,

"So what's this thing called?" It's somewhere to stick your dick that's what but you need something else to call it, you know, something less long and less completely overpowering.

"Nook sir… Oh Gog... yes" he lies down on to the bed and you pull your finger out "Okay, blue, how about I go get you a nice bite gag so I can stuff your nook and you won't have to stifle those sexy moans huh?" you stand up and waited for his reply

"Okay, sir" he groans as bulge coils around it self and his nook drips blue.

You look away to go get the bite gag from under your smuppet pile its an odd place to keep a gag but it's a good place. You find it and get on top of Equius give him a nice deep wet kiss. "Okay, pony boy open up~" he opens his mouth and you place the bit in his mouth and he opens and you place the gag in his mouth and secure the bite and pull on the reins just to make sure , your already thinking about specially made pony play gear but for now lets focus on the stuff that is happening now "do you want more foreplay or do you want me to just fuck you ?" he tries to say something and then remembers that he's gagged and groans in frustration. Oh gog, your dick is so fucking hard but you said you would top this guy and you will

"Nod if you want me to just fuck you and stop teasing~" he nods and you thank god he's as horny as you.

"Okay, get off the bed and bend over" he does just as he's told and you'll reward him for being so obedient.

"Okay, now if you want me to stop" you smack his ass and get behind him,

"Just tap the wall 3 times" you grab the riding crop on the table next to your bed and then lean over him and whisper,

"Just try and not break the wall babe~" you roughly thrust in to his nook and you both moan loudly and he buries his face in your sheets as you start thrusting in and out all that foreplay made the both of you super sensitive and impatient, so you thrust in to him as fast as you can a few times then go a little slower then fast again,

"Oh god, you feel so good~ so slick and wet" he moans loudly as you gasp out words "So deep and tight ~ "your hand goes down to grab the base of his bulge as you pound in to him, he whimpers at the sudden surge of pleasure and tightens around you and it nearly drives you over the edge but you keep up the dirty talk "Next time, I'm going to ride you like the well hung stallion you are. But for now, you're MY mare and you're going to take it like one."

You pull out and whip him with the riding crop and slamming back in. You bite your lip and try and build up a steady pace. Equius tries to look back at you and whines, then you pull on the reins to lean in and kiss him on the cheek, making him a little more relaxed but Blues breaths are getting increasingly shallow and his moans are frantic, needy and loud and well you yourself are moaning loudly, blushing like an anime character. And your so close to the edge you feel like you're just about to cum.

"Oh my... God, Equius!" you arch your back and pull on the reins harder as he tightens around you and—

"What-sss happpppppppth …... omg sorry om-f-g"

Roxy just opened the door and saw... All of it, she saw you and your new friend now clearly in her mind boyfriends or fuck buddies but whatever she thought, she was going to tell all your friends about it, you stare at the door in shock and embarrassment and then your hear Equius whimper and you snap out of it

"Okay, sit up... I gotta take this gag off before we can talk"

Your dick is still rock hard and leaking, but you gotta ask before you finish off.

He moans as you take off the gag.

"Do you still want to finish this or... do you want to stop Roxy from telling?" he looks down to the floor and then back at you,

"We did agree we were going into a relationship but... I don't want people to hear about my... sexual life... and how someone of my blood rank... oh my... oh but… oh gog I don't know, sir" he says groaning a little in between words, his bulge is still unsheathed and wriggling around a bit, some thing tells you troll bulges don't stop that easy and you don't want it to stop. You're still in the mood.

"Okay, I could tell Roxy to shut up about it. But, she's so drunk and such a gossip when it comes to my love life... she would tell people anyway so I say we finish this… if your still in the mood..." He doesn't think twice about it. Blue is already in between your legs, looking up at you

"Yes, sir I am still in the mood, but… I wish to… service you" you grin a little.

This guy's so easy to get going. He's so willing and easy.

"Babe, I'd love you to, but I'm so close, and what are we going to do with you?" you take your dick in your hand and stroke a little.

"I mean, I'm still really hard but I'm just trying to think of the best way to do this so I won't have an unsatisfied troll in my room" he groans and you both looks down he's dripping blue all over,

"This is depraved, but… What if I service you and take care of myself at the same time…?" you get all worked up again just thinking about it "Oh... Okay that sounds hot... but only if you want to'' he nods and adds,

"It would be better to have a bucket… I'm already staining your sheets and floors blue.. I probably should have mentioned it before you put the gag on but... according to what I've heard, you humans don't… produce as much genetic material as us trolls" he says while looking at your dick. He's so excited and you moan a little as your dick twitches as Equius blows air on it, teasing you.

"Like... How much?" he licks the tip, too impatient to wait he grabs your dick a little too roughly and sucks between words, "Somewhere… a… around a... hmm… a bucket-full or so." you moan at the sudden attention "S... should I go get something for you?" you groan as he stops "that would be better for… cleaning after." You take one step to bow down and dump all the stuff from your trashcan, which isn't a whole lot, and place it in front of Equius and get yourself in front of him so he can get to work.

"Okay let's try and finish this fast. I want to be able to clean up before Roxy comes in with questions" you blurt out as he starts by licking your dick being really careful not to do any thing to harshly and, oh my god is he doing well. It feels so good,

"Oh yes…"He deep-throats your cock and you gasp as you feel how tight and warm and wet it feels. You feel his tongue at the base of your cock and you realize He's not gagging at all. He's just taking it. Not taking a breath, almost chocking himself

"Oh, Fuck. Oh my gog…" you look down at his face. He's cross eyed, drooling and not breathing and then he pulls back and takes it all the way in. ALL of it. You toss your head back, grab his horns and moan out his name as he keeps working on your dick like that occasionally taking breaks to lick your dick and run his fingers over it while catching his breath then taking it all back in. Rolling his eyes as he starts to purr and this just drives you over the edge.

"Oh, Equius, I'm gonna— '' he pulls your whole dick and you can feel the vibration all the way from your dick up to your spine as you cum.  
Everything is wonderful for a few moments. Your whole body aches from the pleasure and you smoothly come down from your orgasm and let Equius go, you almost drop down. You're so tired.  
You look at Blue, who at the moment has his hand on his bulge. He's gasping for breath and whimpering.

"Oh gosh! Yes! Oh gog...!" He's clearly really close you drag your self next to him to calm him down with a sloppy kiss, then pull away replace his hand and pump his bulge till he cums, his climax is intense and he's shaking.

You kiss him down his neck to his collar bone till he finally starts to relax.

"F-f… S-St-strider~" he moans as the last of his genetic material squirts out, you're still a bit breathless but you manage to say a few words before blacking out.

"Hey, babe, let's rest a little before we confront our friends about this little get together shall we?" you stand up and drag yourself to bed, grab a towel and toss it to him "Here, wipe yourself, then get in" he smiles at you and you smile back. He wipes off some of the sweat and blue goop and lies down next to you and both of you fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up feeling like all this was a wet romantic dream and that you and Eq were still just friends but he's still next to you, his hair all over the place, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. You smile, stand up and start to put your clothes back on. And you remind yourself to take a shower later as you zip up your pants and put on your shirt check your clock and realize you had only slept for about an hour. You glance over to Equius still sleeping. You better wake up the big guy before you go. He might get all confused and pissed off if he wakes up in your room and you're not there, you think of what to say then kneel next to the bed and nudge his shoulder, enough to wake someone up.

Your name is Equius Zahhak and you just woke up with your flush crush kneeling next to you as you lie in his bed

"Good morning stud, ready to go explain this to our friends?"

"Explain?"

You remember all the things that had happened, all those exquisitely lewd, depraved things. You feel your noble blue blood surge to your face and sweat start to leak down your face.

"Good morning, Strider." You sit up in the bed as he stands up.

"So, Equius" he said with a cool and chill attitude.

"The first thing I gotta do is find Roxy and ask her who she told about… what she saw. " You hope Mrs. Lalonde didn't tell anyone about what she saw. When you think about it, it would have been better to stop her before she stumbled off.

"Is it okay if I tell Nepeta about our relationship?" You pick up your clothes from the floor.

"Yeah sure...I did agree to be your matesprit or something like that before all this shit happened." You pick your underwear off the floor and put them on... They have a little bit of genetic material on them which is disturbing but you're not about to ask Dirk for a change of underwear, are you? You will just have to change your clothes at the first opportunity.

"You go see Mrs. Lalonde. I will talk to Nepeta." You stand up and walk up to Dirk.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan…" You pick up the rest of your cloths of the floor while Dirk continues talking,

"So, how about we meet up let's say… about 9 o'clock, eat some food watch a movie or maybe my little pony" he pauses and continues with a seductive tone,

"… Or maybe we could do something else..?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. You take it that he's suggesting something lewd. You sweat at the thought, but you still like the idea of finally having admitted your flushed feelings though, you didn't expect him to take it this well.

"I accept your offer Strider." he kisses you on the cheek and walks out the door; you get dressed and head over to see Nepeta.

**Authors editors note: Sorry this took so long. Have so much stuff to do with school and stuff at home. We'll (me and k8g8s8) will do our best for the next chapter!**


End file.
